1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of assembly tools for mating parts joined with spherical bearings and more particularly to a clip engaging cylindrical extensions of a spherical bearing and surfaces of a structural tang for orthogonal centering of the bearing in the tang to closely receive a clevis over the tang and bearing.
2. Background
Spherical bearings are employed in numerous structural joints for various mechanical systems including control surface attachments for aircraft. The spherical bearing provides multi-axis freedom of movement between joined parts to avoid binding during operation. Forces between the structural members are limited to tension and shear with elimination of bending or buckling forces. The issue with the spherical bearing design is that when the inner portion of the bearing gets cocked relative to the part in which it has been installed, the effective length increases. With close tolerances required for adequate “as installed” operation, this length increase prevents the parts from mating during assembly.
It is therefore desirable to provide a tool for orthogonal alignment of spherical bearings during assembly.